Cellular communications bands are often adjacent to non-cellular communications bands. As such, interference between the cellular communications bands and the non-cellular communications bands needs to be minimized for the corresponding cellular and the non-cellular systems to operate properly and efficiently. For example, RF emissions from cellular communications signals that bleed into a non-cellular communications band must be low enough to prevent problems in the corresponding non-cellular communications system. Such RF emissions may be called RF spectral emissions since these emissions fall outside of a desired RF spectrum associated with a corresponding cellular communications signal.
The RF spectral emissions from a cellular communications signal may adversely impact the non-cellular communications system. However, when the cellular communications band is adequately separated from the non-cellular communications band, when a magnitude of the cellular communications signal having RF spectral emissions is sufficiently small, when a sensitivity of the corresponding non-cellular communications system to the RF spectral emissions is sufficiently small, or any combination thereof, the cellular communications signal may not adversely impact the non-cellular communications system.
In this regard, when the cellular communications band is about adjacent to the non-cellular communications band and the non-cellular communications system is sensitive to the RF spectral emissions, the cellular communications system must modify the RF spectral emissions to allow the non-cellular communications system to function properly. As such, there is a need for a cellular communications system that is capable of modifying RF spectral emissions to allow a non-cellular communications system to function properly.